narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tekketsu
Tekketsu (鉄血, Tekketsu) is a fanon character of the Naruto series. He is a former resident of Kirigakure, as well as a current member of Akatsuki. He is most famously known for the large weapon he carries around - a sickle-like sword. A unique trait among the Akatsuki members is that he recieved little to no official shinobi training, relying on the art of swordsmanship more than anything else. Background Tekketsu was born in the prosperity of the new Kirigakure government. The days of the "Bloody Mist" had long faded away, and the practice of pitting shinobi students against one another in battles to the death was discontinued. There was nothing unusual about the way Tekketsu lived at the time, but he was heavily interested in the history of his village. He was a heavy reader, and his schoolmates often joked about him being a "nerd" due to his studious methods. He had heavy, but friendly debates with his teachers about certain points and issues. It wasn't long, however, before he got deep into the very incident that stirred up "the years of the Bloody Mist". However, unlike most, he seemed to embrace the fact, coming to the belief of domination and submission: if you are strong, you live, and if you weak, you die. That was when he began to turn even more cruel towards those he interacted with, always putting on an air of superiority in order to ensure his place as one of the strong. He even began teaching himself swordsmanship, eager to take up after the famous Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. His concept soon began to turn violent. In walking through the village, and in his adult years, he got into a verbal argument with a group of villagers about an act of "bullying"; he had kicked over a handicapped person and mockingly told them to "walk". Tekketsu's harsh words to the villagers immediately caused the conflict to turn into a furious fistfight, with everyone eventually turning against each other in the midst of combat. However, by the time police had arrived, it was too late: Tekketsu had slaughtered every one of the villagers that had attacked him with his bare hands. He ran before he could be apprehended, and always kept his sword with him. It was not long, however, until his talents were discovered by the Akatsuki organization. His brutality in combat as well as his ruthless emotions made him a virtual killing machine. He was confronted by two of their members, Ryu Uchiha and Odayakana Nami who informed and requested him to come along with them. Having a combat curiosity of Ryu, Tekketsu orders them to prove their strength to him and engages them both in a duel. He is able to contend with them both for a moment, until he is pinned to a tree by Ryu. Refusing to accept death just yet, Tekketsu accepted his place in the Akatsuki and went back out with them to base. Personality Commonly, Tekketsu exhibits a rather calm, cool, and stoic aura around himself. He is slightly arrogant and cocky, unhesitant in watching what he says. He holds little to no respect for authority, and will even show blatant signs of disrespect towards the Akatsuki leader. However, he follows orders willingly in the hopes of encountering a strong opponent along the way. He maintains a casual and indifferent attitude around his comrades, and will even attack them "accidentally" should they ever get in his way. His arrogance exceeds even more during combat; he constantly holds a sense of superiority over his opponents, not afraid of taunting them about their abilities and his own. He is sadistic and brutal as he is ruthless, using even the most gruesome measures in order to kill and/or defeat his target. He is indiscriminate in who he kills, and will slay even innocents who are unfortunate enough to cross his path. He has a fanatical love of combat, constantly training and fighting in the belief that he was "built for war". In addition to being arrogant, Tekketsu is known to have a rather male chauvinistic attitude. He holds little faith for his female partners, believing them to only get in the way. This may be due to the fact that the majority of opponents he has ever faced in combat were male, with barely any females present. As such, he is determined not to recognize their power as S-Class ninja. He is not hesitant of making bold-faced comments in front of his female partners, even when they are insulting of her. However, regardless of gender, he does hold a loathing respect for opponents that have to be proven equal to or greater than his strength. Abilities Superhuman Strength and Durability Tekketsu's most common trait was his immense physical prowess. The very fact that he could carry his large sickle-like sword with one hand and still fight with ease was an amazing feat. Along with his swordsmanship skill, he exhibits a variety of wrestling moves that demonstrate this ability time and time again; slams, choke-holds, and throws are not an uncommon thing to see him using against his opponents. With just his bare hands, he was able to slaughter several people that were in engaged in a free-for-all that had been started by him. He has a mountainous will, able to fight with even the most painful wounds inflicted on his person. He is the "tank" of Akatsuki, aiming to blow through the front lines of an enemy attack and clear the way for his comrades. Combat Skill Tekketsu's swordsmanship is his primary trait. He has an insane amount of cutting strength, capable of cutting even through projectile-based jutsu. Against Rouzu, a fellow swordsman, he is capable of competing, rivaling, and almost overwhelming her in direct confrontation. The fact of his unusually shaped sword and seemingly complex interface of it further serves as a testament to his prowess in kenjutsu. He has also shown himself to be proficient in the use of hand-to-hand in order to disable his opponent temporarily via brute kicks, throws, catches, and slams before he strikes with his sword. His aggressive style of fighting will often keep his opponent pushed back, leaving barely any room to counter-attack. Synopsis *Recruitment: The Human Weapon *Assembling in Sangoukai, meeting of the Akatsuki Trivia *Tekketsu's name, when translated into English, is Blood and Might, an obvious hint of what he himself is like. *Tekketsu is the only raw swordsman in the Akatsuki group, knowing no jutsu and having little to no shinobi training. *Tekketsu's theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MfZ6JJDbKz8 No Control by Bullet for my Valentine]. Category:Male Category:Akatsuki Category:Missing-nin Category:S-Class Ninja